Relationships Are Too Much Pressure
by Hellsonlyrose
Summary: Craig gets drunk at a party, and convinces Tweek to help him get home. In addition to his incoherent ramblings, he manages to pull his best friend into staying over. Craig doesn't remember all that much in the morning, but Tweek panics over every second. A Creek fic, rated M for future content.
1. Drunken Pressures

Craig Tucker wasn't the type to go out with friends. He wasn't the type to go to parties. He wasn't the type to get drunk.

Tonight, Craig Tucker did all of these things. He found himself outside the mansion of Token Black, trying to push himself to his feet. He succeeded in standing about half-way before stumbling and falling to the pavement with an aggravated giggle.

"J-Jesus Craig -ACK- What are you doing?" The blonde walked forwards and stood over him, his hands still twitching despite being tucked into his jean pockets.

Craig turned over and laid on his back, shielding his eyes from the light of the moon. "Tweek, s'at you? What're you doing... doing out here?"

Tweek stopped to think a moment before responding. "P-Parties aren't my thing- GAH! Too much p-pressure! Gotta get out!"

Craig started laughing. "Why do you do that, that twitchy thing? It's hilar-hilarious. That twitchy thing you do."

Tweek gave a half-panicked scowl. "You know I can't help it- NGH- How drunk are you Craig?!" He held out a hand to help the raven-haired boy up.

He accepted the help and stumbled forward, only being held up by leaning hard on his friend's shoulders. "Thank youuu Tweek!" Craig's voice was still characteristically nasally, albeit much louder than usual. "You're such a good friend."

Tweek looked left and right, panicked that someone was going to get the wrong idea. "J-Jesus Craig, I'm taking you home! GAH- That's a lot of pressure! B-but if I leave you here and you die then everyone will blame me and then the whole town will be angry and-"

Craig's nasally laughter cut through Tweek's panick, and Tweek had to struggle to keep him from falling over again. "Tweek you are... s o ridiculous. It's so funny."

Tweek growled, taking the first few steps toward his friend's house. It was only a few blocks away and he knew how to get there, but Craig was no easy load to carry.

"Just two more blocks, my chariot!" Craig yelled loudly, pointing ecstatically and urging the blonde on.

Tweek readjusted his grip and tried not to lose his balance as the brunette wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck. "This isn't NGH- easy you know!"

"Aaaah Tweek... who'd have thought you were so strong? I'm... very impressed..." Craig's slurs were becoming less coherent and energetic as Tweek carried him to his doorstep.

"Is anyone home?" Tweek nudged his friend awake, guessing the answer from the lack of cars in the driveway. Craig's family were rarely in South Park anymore, let alone home.

Craig shook his head and pawed at the door. "Let's go in, 'ss fine."

The blonde carefully manuvered through the doorway, climbing a few stairs before turning into Craig's bedroom. Sweat was sticking to his shirt from carrying the heavier boy so far; he was relieved to finally let him down. "We're here- GAH-..."

Craig fell from the blonde's arms into a sitting position on the bed, yanking the smaller boy on top of him. Tweek yelped at the sudden contact, getting a giggle out of the other. "Stay here with me. I'm lonely."

The honesty of the other was not unexpected, though the hands wrapped around Tweek's waist came as a surprise. It was... a lot of pressure. "Craig what are you NNG- talking about? I thought you said sleepovers were for wusses!"

Craig mumbled something that Tweek couldn't quite make out over his own ramblings, but Craig held the other tightly.

"Oh God... oh Jesus- GAH! Craig you're drunk and you're being weird!" He could feel the raven haired boy's heartbeat against his own, and he tried to calm his breathing as best he could. This was his best friend, it wasn't like they hadn't had sleepovers in the past... Yeah. This was normal... ish.

Craig smiled and closed his eyes, snuggling against the blonde. "You're great Tweek. I'm so glad you're here... I'm glad it's you... I'm glad..." His words became whispers as he drifted off into a drunken slumber, and Treek tried desperately to control his twitches.

'This is- GAH- oh Jesus... Why is this happening he's touching me why NNG- find a happy place... yeah... a happy place...' Tweek lulled his mind into a gentle buzz, trying to ignore the arms which occasionally tightened around him. He doubted he would sleep, but he would do his best to relax. He could be awake for Craig if he needed anything. ...That's a lot of pressure. He considered sneaking out, but decided that trying to sneak back in to his own house this late at night would be too risky. He didn't like dealing with his parents any more than he disliked being in the arms of a drunken friend. He tried to focus on that heartbeat, to slow his breathing to match the raven-haired boy's. That would be enough to calm him into a daze. This was fine... This was normal for drunken college kids... right?

_Craig Tucker wasn't the type to go to parties. He wasn't the type to get drunk. He wasn't the type to pull his best friend into bed with him. _

_Tonight, Craig Tucker did all of these things. _


	2. Hangover Pressures

Craig blinked open his eyes, and immediately regretted it. His head was pounding, and he was ready to strangle someone for a glass of water. His arm was numb, his entire body was hot and when he turned over- "What the fuck?" Tweek was cuddling him- No. /He/ had an arm wrapped around Tweek.

He laid still, trying to recall what had happened the night before. They were wearing clothes, which was a good sign. At least he wouldn't have to worry about not remembering having slept with his best friend... but why were they in bed together? All the thinking was making the pounding worse, and he was starting to feel queasy.

"Nnn- Where..." The blonde sat up and rubbed at his eyes, the dark bags beneath painfully apparent. He turned and saw his friend laying beside him, and his eyes widened as he remembered where he was. "Oh Jesus! GAH- Craig! You're awake!"

Craig took a deep breath, the noise doing a number on his aching head. "Tweek, we can talk in a bit. I need a glass of water or I am going to throw up on the both of us." He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to steady his breathing. 'What the hell happened last night? He could remember being at Token's and then...'

"Oh God please don't- NNG- I'll go get some." Tweek cursed himself for falling asleep. He watched the sun rise from the corner of his eye that morning, and he must have dozed off after that. What if Craig's parents came home while he was in the kitchen and thought he was a thief? What if the cops saw him through the window and came in to interrogate?! ...Tweek grabbed a bottled water from the fridge and rushed up the stairs as quickly as his legs would allow.

"Here you go Craig- GHH!"

The raven haired boy took a deep breath in, and drank as much water as his stomach would allow him to consume without being sick. He slowly opened his eyes and met his friend's, before averting his gaze down to the bed. "Tweek, I'm... pretty fuzzy on what happened last night."

Tweek twitched, twiddling with his thumbs and thinking about what he should say. "You ahh- You were really drunk at Token's! I found you on the street outside of his house."

A moment of embarrassment passed over Craig's face before he regained composure, returning to his normal complacency. "God, I must have looked like such an idiot."

"I-It's okay- probably... I think you GAH- left before things got bad."

"So what happened next?" Craig said, trying not to act like he cared as much as he did.

"Well... I carried you home. You're- GGH- really heavy you know!" Tweek laughed a bit, trying to relax Craig. They'd been friends so long, he could tell when he was tense.

"You carried me home? /You/? This twiggy boy in front of me?" Craig chuckled, but he must have gotten home somehow... to think he was such an idiot to have needed another boy to physically carry him.

Tweek scowled. "You're lucky that I NNG- did it at all! It was a lot of GAH- pressure making sure you were okay!"

Craig took a few sips more of his water, and attempted to sit up against his headboard. "Okay Tweek, I believe you." He paused, unsure of how to ask why he had woken up cradling his friend. He hoped to God he hadn't said anything stupid. Then again, Tweek was still here which meant nothing too terrible had happened. "Did anything else happen?" He held back a grimace.

Tweek paused, fidgeting with his hands more than before. "NNG..." He looked everywhere but at Craig, while his mind raced to find the words. 'You said you were glad it was me here with you, and then you cuddled me saying that you were lonely', is what the truth was. Of course, that would mean embarrassing them both. "Not really, AAH- you passed out as soon as we stumbled into your room." Tweek bit his lip, a habit that wasn't exactly unusual, though Craig knew that he was most likely not telling the entire truth.

"Well okay Tweek, if you say so." He watched as the blonde twitched more than normal, realizing that he probably hadn't had his coffee for the morning. Upon mention, Tweek perked right up. "I'd love some! GGH- if that's okay? But you're sick I should really be taking care of you- Oh God that's a lot of pressure, maybe I should just go-"

"Tweek, your panicking is hurting my head, calm down." Craig forced himself up out of bed, grabbing hold of the bedpost to steady himself. He took a deep breath as a wave of nausea overcame him, forcing it back. "I want some coffee too, let's go downstairs and make some, then watch some Red Racer or something."

The blonde nodded and followed behind his friend, frantically worrying about having to catch him or Craig vomiting on the floor. Oh God- he really, really didn't want to be around vomit. He thought to himself that he would leave immediately if Craig was throwing up- maybe try to get Stan over or something. That kid was always throwing up in elementary school.

Craig shoved a hot cup of coffee at Tweek, interrupting the blonde's thoughts. "Here you go Twitchy, go sit down."

Tweek smiled at the nickname, Craig hadn't called him that in awhile. It was good to spend time with his friend again, he hadn't been able to see him nearly as much now that they were both attending school again. Things were normal. At least, as normal as they could be the night after your best friend had his arms wrapped around you while he muttered things you couldn't understand right to your ear. "GAH!" Tweek yelped, his face growing warm with the memory. He couldn't believe that Craig had forgotten- he had forgotten, right? Oh Jesus- what if he was only pretending to forget so that things wouldn't get uncomfortable?! That would be a lot of pressure for him, and he didn't want that.

"Err, Craig?" Tweek mumbled, almost immediately regretting speaking up.

"What's up?" He didn't move his eyes from the TV, taking slow sips from the hot coffee as the action hero flashed across the screen.

"Craig i-if something was going on- NNG- you'd tell me right?" He pulled at the collar of his shirt uncomfortably, focusing on his cup of coffee with his legs pulled up to his chest.

Craig furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

Deep breaths. "W-well I just- thought that if you wanted to cuddle- GAH- that would be okay. I don't think it's weird... or anything." He tried to get his legs to stop bouncing as he spoke, but the caffeine was starting to kick in.

The raven-haired boy turned from the screen to stare blankly at his friend. "...You want to cuddle."

"GAH- That's not what I meant, I just- oh Jesus-"

"Tweek, calm down. You didn't sleep well last night, did you?"

"No that's not- NNG!" The blonde wrapped his fingers in his hair, tugging in frustration. "Nevermind, I can't explain it!"

Craig wrapped his hand around the other's shoulder, pulling him close. " S'fine dude, calm down." He continued sipping coffee and staring at the TV, trying not to let on that his head felt like it was going to burst from his skull.

Tweek sat wide-eyed, his friend once again close in and holding him. 'This wasn't what I meant- Oh Jesus... Did I want him to hold me?' He was fidgeting with the handle of his coffee cup, not even remotely invested in what appeared on the television screen. Was this normal? Maybe he was over-thinking things again. People were always telling him that he was paranoid. This was probably fine.

After another hour of Red Racer, and a few muttered comments between the boys, Tweek headed home. He wasn't happy about the meaning of his words getting skewed, but at least Craig had affirmed that he wasn't hiding anything from him. He could clear things up later- for now he really needed to head home and sleep for awhile.

Craig Tucker could swear that having an arm around Tweek had given him a sense of de-ja-vu. For a moment, he reminisced in how the scent of coffee seemed to perpetually linger around the boy from working in the shop. It was comforting; it was normal. For Craig, normal was all he wanted from life. Sitting alone in this empty house was... normal. He clicked the television volume a few notches higher, and tried not to think about it too much. With a grunt, he decided to make himself another cup of coffee.

His phone buzzed, and he lazily flipped it open. It was Clyde.

'Dude, we need to talk. Are you free tomorrow?'

'Yeah, what's up?'

'Nothing, come meet me at the diner tomorrow around noon alright?'

Craig sighed, and texted back a confirmation. He didn't expect to get much out of Clyde over the phone, nor did he care to waste his time trying. He took a long whiff of his coffee, before burning his mouth on the freshly-made brew. He didn't like it when life got noisy... he wanted to go back to sleep, the smell of fresh coffee lingering in the air. He would deal with the world later on.


	3. Violent Pressures

_Author's note: Hey, thanks for hanging in with me so far! I can't tell you enough how much I appreciate the support. _

The bells atop the door jingled with their usual enthusiasm as Craig stepped into the diner. Before the hostess could rush back to the counter, he could see his friend waving from a far booth across the way. He couldn't think why Clyde would have called him out so suddenly, unless it was trouble with a girl. Clyde was always tossing people back and forth, he could never keep track of who he was with currently. Bebe maybe? He decided it best to let his friend start the talking, and he'd figure things out from there.

"Hey douchebag, I was starting to think you wouldn't show." Clyde grinned, wearing the same sports jacket he'd donned since senior year in high school. Clyde was a mediocre jock at best, but he was still built better than most of the others in the town.

Craig rolled his eyes. "I'm on time, you're just early." He eyed the table apathetically, deciding that he definitely needed some caffeine. He flagged the waitress down, who looked equally unenthused that her table was turning out to be a typical coffee-only bunch, which waitresses attend to with blatant distain.

Clyde laughed, setting his menu to the side and folding his arms on the table. "So dude, I wanted to talk about the other night. Things got pretty hilarious, I even wound up getting back together with Bebe!"

At the very least, Craig could count on Clyde being predictable. "That's great Clyde. I am so greatful that you called me here with a vague text message late last night to tell me you're back to banging out some chick. Sooo happy."

With a grin, Clyde scooted closer and placed a hand over his friend's with a suggestive eyebrow raise. "Aw babe don't be jealous. If you wanna come home with me all you have to do is ask!"

Craig recoiled but couldn't help a chuckle. "God dude, you're so gross. Does that shit actually work on girls?"

"You'd be surprised. Confidance can go a long way with girls -or- guys."

The waitress set the coffee orders down, either paying no mind or being extremely good at pretending she wasn't hearing the conversation between the two.

Craig stared on, flat-mouthed. He knew Clyde was bi, and the guy wasn't usually one to make a spectacle out of it. Except around Craig, that is. "Okay then."

A smile splayed across Clyde's face, and he leaned closer to his friend. "You don't remember, do you?"

This got his attention. What the fuck could he be talking about... unless he was just messing around to get a rise out of him. "Remember what?"

Clyde chuckled, feeling like a teenage girl swapping gossip. "Oh man, you -were- pretty drunk. Also, I had no idea you were such a chatterbox! I really got to see a new side of the apathetic Craig Tucker the other night." He smiled at Craig's face, which was growing increasingly panicked.

"What the fuck are you talking about? What happened?" Fuck alcohol man, why the hell did he think it'd be a good idea to cut loose in front of everyone he'd ever known and everyone he's forced to see on a regular basis.

"Hah, calm down man." Clyde paused, and took a relaxed sip of his cola before continuing. "You've got a thing for the Tweeker kid, no big deal."

If a feeling could be made tangible, the whole world would have stopped. The waitress had stopped walking, and Craig's smug fucking grin would be unmoving. The only thing that could move was the sweat that Craig felt beading at the corner of his forehead beneath his hat, or the shuffling of his feet uncomfortably as his mind desperately tried to come up with a sarcastic comeback. "I-"

"Hey man calm down Jesus Christ, you look like I just told you Red Racer was cancelled or something." He chuckled, absentmindedly twirling his straw around in his cup.

"Clyde."

"Yeah babe?"

Craig would have strangled him if he weren't so incapacitated. "What -exactly- happened?" He didn't want to know, but he needed to.

He was met with another satisfied gossipy smile. "Well. Everyone's favorite emo kid decided to get a little tipsy." He waited for the eyeroll before continuing. Craig wasn't even emo but it irked him, and that was funny. "And before long, tipsy turned into red-faced stumble drunk."

Craig's brow twitched, wanting him to get on with it.

"So you kept asking to talk to me. Said you had something -really important- to say. I told you to just tell me, but every time you would just keel over laughing and go 'sHHHH- sHHHH Clyde- let's go... it's a secret!'."

"Oh God." Craig pinched his brow, wanting to crawl beneath the table. "I'm afraid to ask what happened next..."

"So you dragged me off to a corner of the room, and told me you had a crush on somebody. You thought they were -real- cute." He paused, and smirked. Craig's face was just too good, he wished he could somehow sneak a picture. "Then you said you needed to get some air, and went outside. By the time I caught up to your drunk ass, you were hanging all over the Tweeker. I just sort of put two and two together!"

"Oh my God." Craig put his head down into his arms, muttering against the table. "Oh my Gooood dude..." Fucking alcohol. Fucking parties.

Clyde laughed. "Chill out dude, your secret's safe with me."

Craig raised his head slightly, looking deflated as hell. "The biggest gossip in South Park is gonna keep a secret? Right, sure."

"Hey man!" Craig raised, slapping the boy on the shoulder. "How about one of your best friends since -gradeschool-? Have a little faith! I'm hurt..."

"Tch." Craig scoffed, sitting back in the booth. "Really Clyde it's... complicated."

"And really, Craig. I didn't plan on telling anybody! Don't you think the whole town would be ablaze with rumors by now if I did?"

Craig exhaled, and let a long sip of coffee give him time to think. Okay, maybe Clyde was telling the truth. Now Clyde knows he's gay, which he's fine with (well of course he's fine with it asshole, the kid's been trying to get in your pants since high school). Fuck, it wasn't like him and Tweek were going anywhere anyways. The kid would probably have a panic attack at the prospect of holding hands, let alone being in a relationship. Why'd he have to go and spill it? God, he was stupid.

Clyde's phone buzzed, and snapped Craig from his thoughts. "Hello? Ah, hey babe. Yeah? Sure, give me ten minutes... alright. Later." Clyde looked over sheepishly, digging though his wallet for some cash.

"Bebe?"

"Yeah. She wants to see me before she heads to a girl's night, something about having something to brag about." Clyde raised his brow, giving Craig a suggestive grin. He threw a few dollars on the table, and stood up. "Listen man, I just wanted us to be on the same page. I'm not gonna go spilling to anyone okay?"

Craig rolled his eyes, but he felt a little better than he had previously. "Sure man... thanks."

"I'll see you around, alright? Good luck with the spaz, I know you can do it!" He gave his friend a wink, before barely dodging a hurried waitress on the way out. "Seeya!" he shouted, before the familiar bell jingled to signal his exit.

So he had a crush on the Tweeker. What a grandoise way of making it official...

Craig scuffed his feet at a rock, wordlessly making his way back from the diner. He could see his breath in the air, it was colder than usual. With his hands in his pockets, he trudged onwards. How could he have been so stupid? Stupid alchohol and his stupid big mouth. This is why he didn't go out. He couldn't mess up and say something wrong if he went out. He couldn't ruin a friendship he's had since he was eight if he didn't go out. He sighed out his nose, yelping when his body came into abrupt contact with another.

"What the fuck?!" The man's voice raised.

The cup of coffee that he had been holding had been dumped all over them both. Craig yelled out, cursing at the scalding temperature.

"Hey kid, you need to watch where you're going!" Another man said, stepping up next to the one he had run into. Then another stepped forward.

Great... it was a group.

"Well it wasn't just me who wasn't paying attenion, you ran into me too ya know." God, stop talking just shut your big mouth you always make things worse.

The man raised his brow, tightening his fists. "You wanna be a smart guy, huh?" Craig gasped as a fist flew to his gut, making him fall to his knees. The other two goons quickly ran to the black haired boy, each holding an arm and keeping him steady.

Craig smirked. "This is it? God if you're gonna give me a pounding at least buy me dinner first."

The sarcasm wasn't appreciated as another blow hit him across the face. "You wanna keep talking shit, punk? What are you, a fag?"

The third blow hit, and Craig reeled back a scream. He looked angrily at his aggressors and spat a wad of blood up at the main one's face. "You're a fucking... weakling. Fight me without... these losers."

The man's eyes widened with lividity. "I swear to God I'm going to drain the life from your douchey little face-"

One of the other goons spoke up, nervously. "H-hey man maybe you're going a little far..."

"Shut the hell up!" He yelled, striking a particularly hard blow across the other side of Craig's face. "This little punk thinks he can mess with me and get away with it, so he-"

"T-THAT'S ENOUGH!" A voice came from behind the trio, causing them all to freeze up. Craig couldn't turn around to see, but he knew from the sound who it was; and he needed him to get out.

"Tweek, get out of here!" He yelled, fighting against the restraints of the two older boys. Tweek didn't need to see this, and he sure as hell didn't want him being a part of it. But as blood dribbled from the side of his mouth, he knew the shaky boy wasn't moving. "I said GO!"

"Aww how sweet" The leader of the trio looked to Craig, sarcastically. "Looks like your boyfriend showed up to save the day! Now I -really- don't feel bad; just killing a couple of fags after all."

Craig shouted, desperately trying to lunge forward as the man walked away from him. "NO- DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HIM YOU PIECE OF SHIT! HEY!"

Tweek took a nervous step back from the aggressor. "D-don't aCK- come any closer! I-I mean it!"

A grin splayed across the man's face, and he cracked his knuckles. "Come on, don't you wanna play with your boyfriend? We're having a ball here."

"Wh-FUCK!" Craig managed to get an arm free, and pummeled his fist into the first goon's face. He managed to get a kick in at the other's stomach, sending him coughing to the ground.

"Oh JESus- g-get away from him." Tweek reached to his belt and unsheathed a serrated silver knife, holding it shakily at the man.

The man put his arms up, and took a step back. "Woah kid, shit calm down."

Craig looked up and gasped, simultaniously with the other two. "Tweek... just-"

The blonde's arms were shaking, tears welled in his eyes. "Get the fuck out o-of here! Or gAH- or else! Tweek tried to sound strong, but the way he was frantically twitching and on the verge of sobs he looked more like a desperate drug addict than anything. "I'll aH- fucking kill you if you d-don't leave RIGHT NOW!"

"C-come on man..." One of the lesser goons spoke up, already creeping his way out of the situation.

"You fags got lucky this time. Whatever, let's go." The man shrugged and pulled the collar of his jacket back into place, briskly walking away and out of sight from any potential onlookers.

Tweek shoved the weapon back into it's sheath, and ran to Craig. "O-oh my god aAH- Craig y-you're hurt!" There was enough blood on the boy's face to cover the purple-bruised skin that was quickly growing darker. Tweek couldn't hold back a sniffle, and he started wiping at tears he couldn't control.

"Hey, I'm fine Tweek... You shouldn't have rushed in like that. It was dangerous." God forbid they had touched a hair on the kid's head, he would've bashed their skulls in.

"B-but you nNA- you... LOOK at you! Craig I... you are..." Tweek's vision grew fuzzy, and the scenery shifted to a dull yellow.

"Tweek? Tweek are you okay?"

"I jes..."

Craig jumped forward to catch the boy's falling body before it hit the pavement. "Dude? Tweek?!"

"Nnn.." The boy mumbled, his eyes closed.

With a sigh, Craig looked down at his friend. _'He... he saved me.' _He didn't smile. He reached his hand under his friend's weight, and hauled him up in his arms. No, this wasn't a bullshit bonding experience from some dumb fairy tale. Tweek could've gotten hurt, and that wasn't okay. He counted the blocks left to his house as he walked, every step painful. Just make it to that mailbox. Just make it to that lamp-post. When he finally made it through the front door, he dumped Tweek on the couch and fell to the floor himself. This was fine... he could rest here. He had made especially sure to lock the door behind him, for now he could... rest.


End file.
